Please,never forget me
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: Kagamine Rin died when she was 12, and Kagamine Len here mad a promise to her which he can't remember anymore. Len is now 16 years old and he is in high school, just by some time when he bumped his head he saw the 12 year old Rin standing in front of him. He thought she was just an optical illusion, but no.. Rin came back to earth to help Len fulfill his promise to her.
1. Chapter 1 - Author's note

**Yo! welcome to the author's note!**

* * *

****Well I watched Anohana and inspired me to create a ghost story about Rin and Len...

so here's the FULL PLOT:

**Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len are bestfriends also with Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka... When Rin turned 12 the doctors observed that Rin has a heart failure, which was treated immediately. And right after Rin died all of them (Len, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka) talked to her and Rin asked Len tomake a promise.**

**After 4 years all of them parted way (which means ALL OF THEM ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE). Then due to Len's not-smart-brain... he forgot his promise to Rin...while in Rin's side in the purgatory, she will not be able to go to heaven until all of her friends fulfill the promise that she asked.  
**

**So for the past 4 years Rin is always following Len, but sadly Len don't remember the promise, even Rin. One day due to Len's clumsiness he bumped his head and saw the 12 year old Rin in front of him with a worried face...Len thought it was just an illution...**

**And after some explanation and circumstances, their adventure started..**

well...THAT'S THE PLOT! SO ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2 - Rin and Len's reunion

Len's POV

"Len-tan!" Her voice...

"Len-tan! look! the sky is pretty!" ... is always haunting inside my mind...

"OY LEN! GET YOUR SHITTY BUTT OFF OF THAT BED!" as I hear that someone is demolishing my door.

..Tsk..

I went out of my room as I finished getting ready for school...

"If your gonna make me wait for a long time, you should remember to send me off! or else I will be late!" The exposed teal-haired girl said to me...

"tell me... are you going to school or in a whore party? Your too exposed.." I asked her.

"Don't mess around with me Kagamine!" She shouted back..

"and second... don't you ever rape my precious door, I pay for my dorm too you know!" I'm really irritated to that girl ever since we were little... ever since... Rin died...

"oy! Kagamine, you look down all of the sudden.." Miku said.

"Rin..."

"what?" Miku dumb faced..

"Ah! nothing!" I shouted back..

"you, until now.. your mind is... inside you mind... is still Rin huh?" Miku said..

I didn't bother to reply, what does she know about my feelings? She know nothing...

Why does Rin have to die?

"Kagamine..."

Why didn't I have time to tell her what I feel?

"Kagamine!"

I know, It's four years ago... But I can't forget her

"KAGAMINE!"

Rin... Rin...

"KAGAMINE LEN! YOU BETTER ANSWER THE EQUATION HERE ON THE BOARD OR I'LL GRADE YOU ZERO FOR THE RECITATION!"

"ah! yes sensei!" I shouted and ran towards te board, I heard my classmates laughed and I saw Miku and Luka sighed.

I looked at the problem... huh? how will I do this?

"The answer is 1792.3 Len-tan..." a familiar faint voice told me the answer, I turned around it's Rin! "Rin?!"I shouted.

"what?" I heard the teacher as she glared at me, and my classmates laughed, except for Miku, Luka, Kaito and Meiko who are very shocked.

"n-nothing!" I said and turned back to the board..

"geez Len-tan... it will sound weird to call a dead person's name.. just write there 1792.3 and go back to your seat" The calm voice of Rin spoke to me again as I answer at the board 1792.3 at the board and went back to my seat, lke the voice of Rin told me so.. wel surprisingly the answer is correct..

AM I GOING CRAZY?! HEARING A DEAD PERSON'S VOICE! NO, NO, NO, IT'S JUST MY IMAGINATION!

"HAHAHA! what's up with you Len?! calling a dead person's name in front of the class?! you're sooooooo weird!" Kaito laughed as he pat my back hard.

"you bastard..." I whisperly said...

"ehh?" Kaito said with a questioned face.

I pushed as I grab his collar, "DO YOU THINK, RIN IS JUST A DEAD PERSON?! HUH? YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at his face.

"Len!" I heard Meiko shouted, Luka and Miku grabbed me away from Kaito as Meiko conforts Kaito.

"Len! what happened?!" Luka asked, I pushed Luka and Miku away from me and ran away.

HOW DARE THEM FORGET ABOUT RIN?! FUCK!

I ran down the stairs as I slip down and bumped my head, I saw a blond girl in front of me crying... her short hair and white bow is like Rin's... heh... WHAT?!

I sat up quickly, and looked at her.

"Len-tan! are you okay?!" she cried...

"Rin?"

"yeah?" She nodded...

"you... alive?"

"no... I'm a ghost..."

"...WHA-"

"DON'T! be scared! I'm still me!"... "well, I have been trying to talk to you for years now.. after I died.. it seems like, today is the time... when, I really need to do my mission here... that's why... maybe God gave me one helper. and that's you...", "m-me?!" I'm freaking out right now.

"but Ri-" before I finished she hugged me, and now her arms are wrapped around my neck, I slowly put my hands to her back.. I... can touch her? Well... her body didn't change, her body now is her body before she died... "See? Len? you can touch me..." Rin said... of course she can't grow anymore...she's dead that's why her metabolism stopped plus... she's now a ghost..

"yes... you... Len-tan, I think only you who can help me.. fulfill the promise cause... only you who can see me right now..." Rin said, "I can help you... but I don't remember it.." yeah.. it's been years and piles of problems coming into my life after Rin died.. "you, you remember it do you?" I asked. "well.. actually.. I don't know.." Rin moved back and looked sad, "What the hell... YOU, YOU REQUESTED THE PROMISE AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBERED IT?!" I shouted.. "well... it's my mission... I just woke up, remembered everything except the promise..." Rin explained... "Well.. we can't help it.." I said, "you will help me right? Len-tan will help me?" Rin asked... "yes, I'll help Rin-tan" I smiled at her.. Well it's been a long time since I address someone with "-tan" especially Rin..

She's crying..

"w-whaa? did I said something wrong?!" I asked, "no... I'm just happy.. it's been a long time since I was calle with -tan..I'm very happy. I have been following the five of you for 4 years now... and it looks like only you who remembered my completely.. thank you Len-tan." She said with a faint smile. I pulled her and gave her a tight hug, "I would never forget Rin-tan... never ever.." I said as I tight the hug more, "r-really... Please, Never Forget Me.." Rin replied.. "of course..." I whispered as I hug her more..

Rin's cold body... spreading to my body, it's cold but warm in my heart.. I finally met Rin again.

* * *

**Yo! I LOVE HOW LEN HUGS RIN TIGHT!**

**I ask for your 'REVIEWS' or Rin will haunt you! .**


End file.
